mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
New York City dead drop
T left an orange floppy disk in New York City for trialists to find. Contents were a txt file retrieved on 26th July 2017. Message within NY disc: trialists. i am writing this to you as i sit here switching in and out of where i am. i appear to be moving between dimensions.if i focus on typing this i can control the switching just, i must explain in more detail if i can, if the mushroom will allow... that was one of them. i am finding it very difficult to focus, i am using all my strength to get a hold on this but this is extremely powerful. there has been a huge development in our research, while we were crossing the atlantic we found that the compounds influence acted extremely strange the further from the coast we travelled.....it diminished initially, our teamwork slowed down, we became less entwined in our work. but this connection was just some sort of calibration for something a lot more unexpected and infinitely more strange. the quiet before the storm didn't last long, slowly over a few days our hallucinations started to kick in, as we drifted further out into the atlantic basin, like an amplified antenna, the mushroom got stronger….tdh,j. angel, myself and our crew fell sick. it was as if the pull of the fungi had become concentrated between the few of us on board. angel became wild with dr brontis, they had to banish her to lockdown. after that i never saw dr brontis, angel or h in physical form again........ i tried to keep my head level, tried to focus on the work but the visions were too strong to ignore, vivid and powerful. ... I saw myself in parallel worlds. at a festival dancing with elon, simon and rudy. i then saw myself as a rich selfish bachelor being driven to hopeless and empty depression by an out of control materialistic and hedonistic lifestyle. 3rd person visuals, slowly seeping into a 1st person experience.... now i am glitching between here and a wood. I keep finding myself lost and climbing through earth... then i was just on the streets of hells kitchen blending in among the people.... humergina troyson backw life.....i have been able between the glitching to make a highly classified page on the f&j site, this will hold the key to finding this disc. i just went back to the lab in london, then in the lab in vancouver. i am glitching between locations and situation. I fear that i dont have long to type this it could happen again and i might not come back.. fuck, i just went back to the wood, and i saw an old friend. surtr the fire giant from múspell, a huge charcoal, sooted figure. he helped me before, on the island by pointing out the mushrooms to me in all their glorious wonder. he just appeared again in the wood, it felt like moments ago. he gave me an instruction but it seemed incomplete in the disjointed words of old norse the giant god said to me "tillit á in…” in the corner of this room against the bulkhead i can see an image, a moving projection like a film, of a woman fighting with her husband, i can see angel with a man with dark hair . he is poisoning her trying to get to me.an arkon.an arkon like theses glitching transitions are difficult to self diagnose. i am now sat here. with my terminal, on the boat, docked, i can see the city through my porthole, this is new york. i think the glitching has stopped. 20 minutes in i haven’t gone anywhere. i will save this to disc, mylar bag it and see if i can get it out before the glitching happens again. i will make the attempt to gain freedom. i prey to every god i know of that this gets found. found by you reuben and your amazing team. please pass my love and best wishes to jose, reanne, joshua, tokajima, luke, george, isobel, jack, the sophies, rosie, and all the others. i never had a real family before. maybe when this is all finished we could meet, if we get out of this in one piece. the biggest most important task now is getting trial 2 underway, it will take us all closer to understanding everything, understanding our own inner space, what makes us human, why we are here, who sent us, why we are inside this crazy and confusing phenomenon we all call life. i hope we can all sit round the camp fire one day and talk this through, i would love to show all of you what secret doors exist inside our hearts, inside the rainforest. stay safe, t Category:Dead Drop Category:Orange Floppy Disk Category:Floppy Disk